1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a mini plug connector that an insulative housing thereof would not deform after experiencing an injection molding process so that the mini plug connector has a desirable production rate.
2. Description of Related Art
Size reduction of connectors of electronic devices such as digital cameras and cellular phones is the inevitable trend nowadays when those electronic devices are designed more and more compact.
Conventional High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors have been further developed to Mini-HDMI connectors to lower the manufacturing cost, reduce the size and improve the production quality thereof.
However, when an insulative housing of the conventional Mini-HDMI connector is manufactured by an injection molding process, a mold receiving thermoplastic/thermosetting material is too small to be filled completely with the injected material and thus forms a defective insulative housing. Also, the insulative housing is probably inadvertently deformed when experiencing the injection molding process. Therefore, the conventional Mini-HDMI connector has a dissatisfactory production rate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mini plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.